grimdawnfandomcom-20200224-history
Aether Corruption
Aether Corruptions are one of the first classes of monsters you face in the game. They generally take the form of reanimated corpses. Aether Corruption Variants Gazer *Corruption *Overseer *Overmind *Mindrager Gazer Heroes: *Mesmer *Bane'Zal, the Hellborn *Darlax, Devourer of Dreams *Beholdan - Reflective *Garminix - Regenerator *Illumin - Electrified Zombie *Walking Dead *Wretcher *Fury *Cold One *Night Terror *Burning Dead *Plague Walker *Rotting Soldier *Rotting Emberguard *Fury Soldier *Corpsefiend *Fleshwarped Butcher *Fleshwarped Thrasher Zombie Heroes: *Abner, the Forsaken One *Aldanar, the Undying *Alrick Magefire *Blightfeast - Charger *Bolvaris, the Glacierborn *Crimson Bane *Gastris, the Foul *Gilisten, the Reborn *Gutripper - Unstoppable *Milton Hart *Teselon - Electrified Zombie Hound *Tainted Hound *Tainted Pack Leader Heroes: *Bloodhowl - Regenerator *Furz Venomdrinker - Supporter *Gornax, the Nightmare *Sharn, the Cursed Reanimator *Reanimator *Dominator Reanimator Heroes: *Aethoran, the Plaguebearer - Diseased *Gollorg, the Undiminished - Unstoppable *Corpsefire - Reflective *Azgalogg, the Corruptor - Defender *Gethrand, the Betrayed *Zanbrandt, the Ascended *Chilldread *Nazagrad, the Fallen Corrupted Troll *Fleshwarped Troll *Fleshwarped Vanguard *Fleshwarped Deadeye *Fleshwarped Commander *Hoarfrost Dreadguard Corrupted Heroes: *Caladrak - Unstoppable *Corruptis *Faldrak - Reflective *Horcris, the Terror *Sulkarr, the Stormtouched Harvestman *Haunted Scarecrow *Haunted Harvester Harvestman Heroes: *Asper - Swift *Crowfiend - Bruiser *Effigus, the Infested *Nemedian, the Reaper Possessed Human *Possessed Apprentice *Possessed Arcanist *Possessed Elementalist *Possessed Archmage Possessed Heroes: *Aetherblaze *Allara Starfire *Corpusia ~ Reflective *Espiria ~ Supporter *Kamladris, the Rimeheart Possessed Bosses: *Noveria Stormfire *Archivist Thelon *Usterius Avelone Flesh Hulk *Flesh Hulk *Ironside Hulk *Rage Hulk Flesh Hulk Heroes: *Bonebreaker *Faldonir Aetherborn *Festerlis - Bruiser *Malnotris - Unstoppable Flesh Hulk Bosses: *Venarius, the Backbreaker *Walking Dead: The weakest form of the Aether Corruption. They take the form of risen dead. They are slow moving and use melee attacks. *Wretcher: A faster variant of the Aether Corruption. These monsters take the form of a green shaded zombie. Like the Walking Dead the use weak melee attacks, however they do have secondary attacks. When close that may vomit on the player to inflict poison damage for a short duration. Upon death the Wretcher explodes into a poison cloud that lasts for a moderate duration. *Plague Walker: A stronger variant of the Wretcher. They appear as a green zombies. Their main attack is tossing poison grenades at the player. When attacking close up it vomits on the player dealing poison damage. Upon dead it will explode and create a poison cloud that lasts for a moderate duration. * Burning Dead (Champion): A slow moving fiery zombie. Throws flaming balls as it's main form of attack but also uses a melee attack when close to its target. Upon death, Burning Dead, will explode dealing fire damage. *Rotting Soldier: Zombie Soldiers are larger then the average Aether Corruption. They are fairly slow but do have the ability to charge towards the player. They are armored and usually carry a melee weapon such as a sword. Because of this they are more difficult to defeat. * Rotting Emberguard (Champion): *Tainted Hound: These monsters appear as a two-headed and two-tailed dog. They are much faster then the average Aether Corruption. They use a melee attack. *Tainted Pack Leader: Larger Tainted Hound. Uses a melee attack and breathes an Aether flame. *Fury (Champion): The Fury appears as a Walking Dead but they move much faster. Their attacks are slow but deal large amounts of damage and with that they also heal their own health. *Cold One (Champion): Slow moving undead. Attacks with melee and magic. Can freeze its target solid for a few seconds. It's attacks can also slow it's target. * Corpsefiend (Champion) * Reanimator (Champion) * Dominator (Champion) * Corruption: Corruptions take the form a sphere shaped enemy with one eye in the center. It floats around at a slow pace. It's main attack is a projectile ball of lightning. * Overseer (Champion): Champion version of the Corruption. Has the same attacks as the corruption with the addition of being able to spawn undead. * Overmind (Champion) * Fleshwarped Butcher (Champion) * Fleshwarped Thrasher (Champion) * Flesh Hulk (Champion) * Ironside Hulk (Champion) * Rage Hulk (Champion) Category:Creatures